After Spring
by Sakura Darling
Summary: Some Mayu and Hatori Fluff Happens after Curse breaks


My Favorite couple besides Kyo and Tohru. Takes place after the breaking of the curse but before the cutting of Mayuko's hair. One Shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the Characters only Natsuki Takaya Sensei deserves that honor. Takaya Sensei you have my gratitude and admiration...

A week after the curse was broken the three of them had lunch together. The Mabudachi Trio were discussing how much has changed in that instant. Two people then walked in Mine and Akito. They sat down next to their boyfriends, Hatori Sohma was the only one by himself. Shigure Sohma noticed the look on his face and said "you know Mayu-chan will be at the book store today". Hatori's face instantly brightened a bit."Tori-san" yelled Ayame, "we shall accompany you to see the woman of your dreams, for your heart must ache greatly!, allow me to embrace you!". "You come near me and you'll be sorry" replied Hatori with a disgusted face. "Then we shall be off since they close in an hour" stated Shigure with his usual wicked smile.

Mayuko Shiraki sat in her families book store playing poker with her father. "Full House" her father happily stated, reaching foward to take the money on the table. "Not so fast, Royal Flush!" replied Mayu. "NO NOT AGAIN!!" cried her father " You've won all of my money, I'm completely broke!". "MAYU-KUN!, MAYU-CHAN" cried Ayame and Shigure as the barged into the store. "Aya-kun!, Shigure.." Mayu stated staring at them "to what do I owe the honor?". "Mayu I'm off please lock up and as you know me and your mom won't be here tomorrow so take care" said her father half way out the door. As her dad left someone entered. Mayu stared into the handsome face of her crush Hatori Sohma.

"Aya lets look around I need some new books" stated Shigure knowing they needed some time. "Right Gure-san" replied Ayame as they walked to the back of the store. "You look really nice Mayu" said Hatori admiring her in a black pinstripe pencil skirt, a delicate black shirt that hugged her body and black ballerina flats. He could'nt help but admire her long shapely legs and defined curves, her hair was loose which was rare but it framed her pretty face. "Thank you, you um also look good Hatori.." Mayu replied while blushing frantically. They chatted about small things as Ayame and Shigure watched hopefully from the back hoping that Hatori could finally find his happiness.

A Week Later..

It was a usual weekend for Mayu as she was home cooking dinner. She was cooking for two so she could have food for tomorrow too. She sipped her wine while walking around in a short skirt and a t-shirt while bare foot. The heat had been unbearable lately but her apartment was cool since she was blasting her AC. A knock came to the door she hurried to get it, whine glass still in hand, expecting it to be one of her friends. To her surprise it was Hatori. Smelling her cooking he was dissapointed he had wanted to take her out to dinner. Meanwhile he openly admired her legs in her skirt. "Hi Mayu I came to see if you'd want to go for some dinner but it looks like I'm a little to late" Hatori said disappointed. "Well if you have'nt eaten yet please stay I have plenty" Mayu surprised herself with her boldness. "Sure" he smiled and walked in. Her aparment was clean and smelled of wonderful food. "W-would you like a glass of wine" Mayu said nervously. "Sure" said Hatori, "white or red?" Mayu asked. "Well what are you having Mayu?" Hatori said trying to subtlety flit. "Uh...White..yes white I'll get you a glass" Mayu was getting more and more nervous. "D-dinner is ready" she said after handing him a glass.

Hatori was surprised at how delicious her cooking was. After she cleared all the dishes they sat on her couch drinking tea. Hatroi leaned over her to set his glass on the table causing her heart to skip a beat. He leaned in ever so closely to her. Till he placed his warm soft lips on hers. She was taken aback by his sudden gesture but immediately responded. He could feel her tongue trace his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and they tongues battled for dominance, hers won. He slowly pushe her down on the couch as the kiss became more and more intense. He broke the kiss to whisper against her lips, "Mayu I love you". She replied "I love you to.." He picked her up led her to her bedroom where they made love. The pleasure was easily overshadowed by how good it felt to lie in his arms.


End file.
